rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raven Branwen/@comment-27082610-20180103001047/@comment-25936766-20180107032130
1) @King+Spirit: ...................Personally, I think it's less "assuming Tai could beat/find Raven and take Yang back" and more "assuming that'' Tai would even do that" I mean, why assume that if Raven took Yang with her, Tai would go "''A BANDIT CAMP'S NO PLACE TO RAISE A BABY! >:C", barge into the Branwen Camp, and beat the shit out of - let alone injure or kill - everyone? Personally, the result wouldn't have been so massively-different from what we got: Raven leaves, Tai falls into depression, eventually moves on, but in any case leaves Raven be. If anything, he probably would've gotten better sooner, depending on the circumstances (Ex: Whether Raven takes Yang and leaves without a word or if she and Tai do talk it out before she leaves). ------------------------ 2) @Spirit: "the very people who put their time and effort into ensuring Raven and Qrow could grow up, eat, sleep in relative safety, and provided for them" Is that how you see it? Cause I see it more like "the people who raised, taught and trained Raven and Qrow to kill innocents for a living, and literally sent them to train in an Huntsmen Academy to learn how to kill people better". You make the bandits sound like some sweet orphanage. The reality is pretty different. That aside, @King: '''The doylistic answer for why Raven looks older than most/all people in the camp, is that she's a character of importance while those people are on the same line as background characters. So Raven gets more effort put into her design, including more distinctive facial traits. The same goes with Jackass "Shay D.Mann" Steve, who actually looks like a proper sleazy bandit loser compared to the others. That said, Raven is at least near her 40s, and villages tend to have "survival issues". I imagine a bandit group whose way to make a living is guaranteed to cause Grimm attacks once in a while wouldn't have much bigger chances, especially if they didn't have a Badass to save them. So it is likely the older guys died one way or another before Raven came back. Of course, it's just 4 years before graduation, let's say a generous 5 counting the time taken to get to Vale (assuming the Branwens don't migrate to other continents). That's a pretty short time for the older guys to all seemingly die off. In any case, I doubt that's the reason Raven's top dog. Assuming her Survival of the Fittest philosophy was taught to her by the tribe, then there's the fact that after graduating from Beacon and returning to the tribe, she was literally the top dog in camp, on the same line as the very people she was sent to learn how to kill: Huntsmen. ----------------------- 3) @Spirit:' There's this thing called "too little, too late". >Raven had been missing from Yang's life for 17-18 years, never showing herself, never giving her support, never even giving any indications she existed (in reality she just watched from afar but that's it). >Then when Yang ''finally finds Raven, more than a decade-and-half later, does Raven put any effort into actually doing her job as her mother.......by doing everything King said + insulting Tai in front of her, the person who was actually there for her all those years Raven wasn't. And that's before considering how stupid Raven must've been if she thought Yang would even be slightly inclined to accept her offer to join her clan of bandits who kill people and raze villages without regret (and had just kidnapped her friend). Which in hindsight, implies that as much as Raven spent time as a bird watching Yang, she doesn't really know her. Either that or she's an idiot, both sound likely. --------------- 4) @Spirit again: There's a difference between seeing someone blood-related to you in the same light you see a random joe on the street because they weren't really a part of your life.... .....And not just not giving a damn if they die, but downright making a plan that will involve their death, also without giving a damn. Even if she just didn't care about Yang because they never really interacted, what about Qrow? They're twins, they've been together since kids all the way up to Beacon and probably some time after. Even if Raven is butthurt about Qrow joining Ozpin, Qrow was indeed a part of her life, not just a dot. And yet the moment Salami and her pawns find her because she had the brilliant idea of keeping a Maiden despite wanting nothing to do with the Salem-Ozpin conflict, Raven is the very 1st one who proposes the idea of killing Qrow, catching Team CAME by surprise - even Cinder and Merc.